User talk:CLTwins
I can't use the chat cuz I can't see the posts in it. Sorry. :( P&I4EVAH! (talk) 23:24, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Re:Your Message Hey, i see that you are new here, and that you are very eager to be a contributer. But please make sure you read our guidlines first. For example, if you just say "MAKE SOME MOAR!", it would be considered spamming because of A) You did not sign the message(Type four of ~ thingies and it should pop up when you save it.) B) The message makes no relevence what so ever. I am sorry to sound boring, but it is for the good of all of us. entering the 2ND DIMENSION'' Awsome!User:Jisu Lee/To do List 15:30, October 18, 2011 (UTC)'' (PS:What news ones?) RE:Come to the Chat Hey! Sorry, I can´t chat! The Wikia-Chat doesn´t works at my computer! :( I already called the Wikia-Team but nobody calls me back!! I´m sorry! :( Angelina747 My Talk Page My Blog RP If I RP with you doesn't mean you can EDITTT MY PROFILE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1Chance135 (talk) 14:24, October 21, 2011 (UTC) For the last time I CANNOT USE THE STINKIN LIVE CHAT! I can't see the posts or ANYTHING! I'M SORRY FOR SHOUTING BUT I SAID THIS ALREADY! >:( P&I4EVAH! (talk) 23:47, October 21, 2011 (UTC) me and disneydude finished 4 cartoon heroes movie so we are making a prequel come on please i miss you look uh,can you let me do the episode summaries.It's a crossover with my fanon story.But it might be a while,I gotta finish the other episode summaries of my episodes.-User:PnFforever(visting various multiple dimensions) 17:51, October 23, 2011 (UTC) 'Message from PnFforever' Dear Cillian, I know that it's been hard to experience the Fanon Wiki since you arrived but I really need you to work with me.You gonna make a second thought about V.I.L.L.A.I.N..I know that we had some differences but at least,we would make a great team. Sincerily,your friend: PnFforever User:PnFforever(visting various multiple dimensions) 16:13, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Dear Cillian, I'm having trouble with quota,I'm gonna have to wait to go into the chat,sincerily,PnFforeverUser:PnFforever(visting various multiple dimensions) 17:35, October 27, 2011 (UTC) dear cillian,when you make the next episodes,select the plain page,I need to place the infobox.Also,tommorow,I'm converting your new page into a plain one. User:PnFforever(visting various multiple dimensions) 18:00, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Dear PnF i made how to teach your kids well? so you can use it if you want! Your friend Cillian Darcy Hey CL have you heard about the upcoming Phineas and Ferb Season 3 cliffhanger episodeUser:PnFforever(visting various multiple dimensions) 07:26, October 30, 2011 (UTC) And by the way,I'm a little bit busy,so don't leave a chat message after the beep.User:PnFforever(visting various multiple dimensions)) 07:35, October 30, 2011 (UTC) don't knoe" Listen CL,I'm having trouble accessing the chat.This is gonna have to wait.User:PnFforever(visting various multiple dimensions) 18:31, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Listen CL know we make a great team but you keep calling me to the chat every late night.I know it may be day in your country but my country took place on the other side of the Earth.In short terms,if your country is day and my country is night.I think I should come to the chat if I wanted to. p/s:it's because I'll be busy doing the episode summaries for my series. Sincerily: User:PnFforever(visting various multiple dimensions) 11:07, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Listen cl,don't get upset but I can't come to the chat today,I need to do something today.Sorry about that.User:PnFforever(visting various multiple dimensions) 12:46, November 1, 2011 (UTC) I finished the 1-hour special but if you saw any mistake,it means I forgot the year they time travel to.Also I can't come to the chat today.I'm a little bit busy with something.Hope you understand bro.User:PnFforever(visting various multiple dimensions) 13:36, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Cillian And Lorcan Were Born in 1996 not 1988 maybe you should rethink about the year because the series took place in 2012 and since it got a crossover with my series,it also took place in 2012 Signed User:PnFforever(visting various multiple dimensions) 14:02, November 4, 2011 (UTC) The reason is that I wanted to come to the chat whenever I wanted to,okay.see ya broUser:PnFforever(visting various multiple dimensions) 16:48, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Think about it,if they were born in 1996 and their birthday is during 2012 (purpose of the year is to sybc the timeline with my series since there's a crossover),they become 16,plus the 1st 12 months before they become 1 years old. no they just 17 they travel through time wait to 1997 dude read this: 1996-1 month 1997-1 year old 1998-2-year old 1999-3 year old 2000-4 year old 2001-5 year old 2002-6 year old 2003-7 year old 2004-8 year old 2005-9 year old 2006-10 year old 2007-11 year old 2008-12 year old 2009-13 year old 2010-14 year old 2011-15 year old 2012-16 year old see,it's not even 17,even if you change the date,they'll be 15. and besides,my series took place in 2012.Since there's a crossover with my series,the Cartoon Heroes The Series also took place in 2012.And don't even think about telling me to change the year,I know what you're gonna do.You either need to change the age their gonna be or push the year 2X.You really need to think about ages and year's correct sequence.User:PnFforever(visting various multiple dimensions)) 19:43, November 4, 2011 (UTC) it was 2013 they are 17 you don't get it do you.My series+2012+your series=crossover within 2012.remember that there was a crossover with EKDC which took place in 2012,a year after the events of the trilogy,I don't want to spoil the continuity.User:PnFforever(visting various multiple dimensions) 19:59, November 4, 2011 (UTC) they are 16 in the 2nd movie of cartoon heroes! can't you just change it,if your series took place in 2013,it means my series also took place in 2013. no can do please,as a friend,just trust me on this one,I was also born in 1996 okay.I know what age I'm gonna be year after year.I'm doing this because I can't ruin the settings of my series.We need to work on this one.We're a team,you always rejects everything I always suggest.But just this once please..You can't just suggest on your own or do it.You need to think. so please.(sobs)User:PnFforever(visting various multiple dimensions) 20:05, November 4, 2011 (UTC) i love to but i can't i am sorry bro Look,I think you should give it a second thought,I doing this but not because I wanted to ruin your series.It's because I wanted to protect my series.For now,just leave the 1-hour special page until you think about it,think about how people feels if you keep rejecting ideas that was already exiting that you consider not.User:PnFforever(visting various multiple dimensions) 02:53, November 5, 2011 (UTC) P/S:It's because my series took place in 2012 and that there's a crossover with your series.If your series took place in 2013,how did the crossover happen.You need to think to keep the original continuity. you can do the episodes summary if you want LOOK.I'M TIRED OF YOU BEING A JERK ALL THE TIME,YOU COULD JUST FIND SOMEONE ELSE TO MAKE THOSE EPISODES BUT I'M TAKING THE CROSSOVER WITH ME.YOU MAKE YOUR CARTOON HEROES AND I MAKE MINE.IF IT MAKES YOU HAPPY,I MAKE YOUR UNIVERSE BEING 1 YEAR ABOVE MY UNIVERSE.GOOD DAY TO YOU SIR.i SAY GOOD DAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!User:PnFforever(visting various multiple dimensions) 14:21, November 6, 2011 (UTC) P/S LEAVE MY SERIES ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FINE,AND I'M TAKING THE CROSSOVER WITH ME,IT'S NOW NOT PART OF YOUR STORY,IT'S PART OF MINE.I'LL CONVERT IT TO A MINI SERIES WITH A DIFFERENT TITLE.User:PnFforever(visting various multiple dimensions) 14:33, November 6, 2011 (UTC) MY SERIES AND YOUR SERIES ARE NOW BREAKING UP! THEN I'LL JUST HAVE TO CONVERT THE CROSSOVER"S SERIES CROSSOVERING SO THAT IT WOULD EAVE NO CONNECTION TO YOUR SERIES.THAT CROSSOVER IS OFFIALLY MINE Sign right here to give the crossover to me: NO NO NO! YES YOU ARE,IT'S A CROSSOVER WITH MY SERIES.YOU SAID THAT YOURS AND MINE ARE BREAKING UP>THAT CROSSOVER STILL LINKS WITH MY SERIES AND I CAN CHANGE WHAT MY SERIES CROSSING OVER WITH. Sorry, cillian, it's 2 against 1.Chance135 (talk) 15:04, November 6, 2011 (UTC) That's right,plus my series,it makes 3.User:PnFforever(visting various multiple dimensions) 15:06, November 6, 2011 IF YOU WANT ME I WILL BE AT THE FANFICTION WIKI LOOK AT STUFF THAT WAS AWESOME!! Can I be the judge? lol Chance135 (talk) 15:09, November 6, 2011 (UTC) no chance i though we are friends i am going to look at my cartoon character life story. It's no use,CLTwins,you can't run cause your user profile is everywhere around every wiki,NOW,GIVE ME THE CROSSOVER.I WON'T BE SATISFIEDUser:PnFforever(visting various multiple dimensions)) 15:16, November 6, 2011 (UTC) SNEAKY GUY ARE'NT YOU,IT'S NOT GOING TO WORK. sorry that I didn't come.It's just that my internet's running slow so getting contact with the chat might be a while.Hope you understand.User:PnFforever(visting various multiple dimensions) 18:27, November 6, 2011 (UTC) okay hey maybe we can turn our 1 hour special into a movie you know a crossover of cartoon heroes and fish hooks I could but that would risk changing it's original storyline,are you gonna risk that? p/s-we make the next episode after that one to have a toilet scene.User:PnFforever(visting various multiple dimensions) 19:05, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Dude Listen My computer won't allow me to see the posts in the Live Chat. Thus I can't go into it. Okay? P&I4EVAH! (talk) 18:27, November 7, 2011 (UTC) hey man,listen,my dad told me to sleep at 12,so I can't go to chat at 2 or 1 am.sorry.User:PnFforever(visting various multiple dimensions) 11:52, November 8, 2011 (UTC) okay man okay,I got great ideas for the episodes: *13-Uzi got cloned by one of Blue Laser's machines,resulting in creating Dark Uzi. *14-Cillian and Ferb discover an artifact hidden inside an ancient temple *15-The characters ended up in the Negative Zone. *16-Candace got kidnapped and cillian attempts to save her um maybe we don't need that 16th one okay,i'll think of something else for 16 but maybe laterUser:PnFforever(visting various multiple dimensions)) 13:44, November 12, 2011 (UTC) meet me at the chat by 3.o.Clock i can't,i'm sleeping at about 12 or above 1.I can come to the chat whenever I want User:PnFforever(visting various multiple dimensions) 13:48, November 12, 2011 (UTC) hurry up You do realize that blue laser has appeared in the episodes before the tv movie.That summary needs a little modificationUser:PnFforever(visting various multiple dimensions) 03:37, November 13, 2011 (UTC) i'm know season2:(Update:due to part 2 of the movie being the 1st season 2 eps,the numbers are now different)((UPDATE 2:I've done some recalculations again): *21-the blue laser and the evil-doers organization got taken over by a most evil villain and he renames b.l.a.t.e to v.i.l.l.a.n.s. and he decides to destroy cillian and his friends. *22-after his friends got captured by the new enemies,Cillian must venture to the villain hq to save them and stop villains' evil plots. *23-A fox named Kiki arrived in town-note:this is the debut of ch kiki *24-cillian and blue laser ended up in an alternate universe where V.I.L.L.A.I.N. has conqured the world. those episodes are good one also,i can't come to the chat today,but for now,i can think up of 4 episodes.If you disagree with the new enemies,they appeared in the crossover and i said before that i want to make them debut in the 2nd season.also,ep 32 and 33 are the broadcast number of the two-parter crossover,cartoon heroes dimensional crisis.I hope you do well. p/s:21 and 22 are two-parters hello,cillian.sorry i'm kinda late.I was busy p/s i'm sick. singed User:PnFforever(visting various multiple dimensions) 09:09, November 14, 2011 (UTC) 25-Cillian finds an ancient power from the past and villains decides to steal it from him. 26-dark uzi called uzi weak so uzi push himself too far to defeat his counterpart but cillian attempts to prevent him from fighting him alone. p/s:this is all i can think of.if you don't know who dark uzi is,refer to the 13th episode.User:PnFforever(visting various multiple dimensions) 17:46, November 15, 2011 (UTC) no don't like it pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.if you think uzi became bad he didn't.he just wants to fight his foe alone.and 24.come on ancient powerthat's super so. ppppplllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeUser:PnFforever(visting various multiple dimensions) 18:09, November 15, 2011 (UTC) can't go to the chat today.need to sleep early.goodnight.User:PnFforever(visting various multiple dimensions) 16:16, November 16, 2011 (UTC) 27-The characters ended up in another planet. 28-V.I.L.L.A.I.N.S. sends a deadly robot programmed to kill cillian. 29-cillian got sucked into a video game by the villains' new monster. p/s-i told i use your sucked into the video game idea for somethingUser:PnFforever(visting various multiple dimensions) 16:28, November 17, 2011 (UTC) cool come to the chat so we can talk It's great that you make it but i don't know much about homestar army,can we just stick it to it's guest star being only fish hooks.User:PnFforever(visting various multiple dimensions) 13:08, November 19, 2011 (UTC) it's okay you can do it if you want but you need the prequel movie for your series look for the last time i don't need a prequel,the first movie was already the start.User:PnFforever(visting various multiple dimensions) 14:08, November 19, 2011 (UTC) fine try make emily kinney the movie! come on man,what do you want from my series for goodness sake.it's not even yours.look,i appreciate you're trying to help but there are only three movies in my seriesUser:PnFforever(visting various multiple dimensions) 14:11, November 19, 2011 (UTC) maybe i can make my own emily kinney movie call ACROSS TIME AND SPACE you have no right to add a movie to my series.your series is cartoon heroes.i'm sorry but i said this already.please leave my series alone.PllllllllllllllllllllllllleaseUser:PnFforever(visting various multiple dimensions)) 14:16, November 19, 2011 (UTC) fine you do power hour episode 2 then! but i am taking cartoon heroes dimensional crisis back what is your problem cillian,i thought you changed your jerk-y ways.you have a serious attitude problem :( listen do that power hour episode 2 and i will look at it fine,if i do it,you'll promise not to have this kind of attitude again and give me back the chdc and i'm currently watching a youtube video.promise you're my friend right.User:PnFforever(visting various multiple dimensions)) 14:28, November 19, 2011 (UTC) okay you keep part 2 i keep part 1 i meant all 'chdc,it's a crossover with my series after all right.look don't be mad okay.I don't want to go through this argueing thing for the 3rd time.User:PnFforever(visting various multiple dimensions) 14:35, November 19, 2011 (UTC) okay okay,we have a deal but,since i don't know homestar army,homestarmy will be just a name of a character that is similar to that series.User:PnFforever(visting various multiple dimensions) 14:48, November 19, 2011 (UTC) the homestarmy first appeared in cartoon heroes 4ever the invasion of the homestarmy and they have been defeated by cillian. but now they are back! right .that's one plot i caled creative.i really know i want to do it but i don't really know anything about homestar army.who's homestarmy?User:PnFforever(visting various multiple dimensions) 14:54, November 19, 2011 (UTC) the homestarmy is the name of the army which series they came from?User:PnFforever(visting various multiple dimensions)) 14:58, November 19, 2011 (UTC) homestar runner.com tch.figures.okay i'll see what i can do with those characters from the series which i don't know of.User:PnFforever(visting various multiple dimensions) 15:02, November 19, 2011 (UTC) they are main villains of power hour episode 2 now start make that episode okay um 24. cillian and phineas got sent to righmouth resort so they must get home Your Message on DisneyDude's page? DisneyDude is banned for a month, so he can't go in the chat. Tpffan leave a message :D 17:06, November 19, 2011 (UTC) you mean the rest of the month? look,you problaby think i'm a jerk but i'm not the one who says that the movie is part of season 1.you did.When I say "The TV movie ends season 1" you answered "yes".Why did you decide to change it to a season 2 episodes?User:PnFforever(visting various multiple dimensions) 03:57, November 20, 2011 (UTC) it's not a season 1 episode. perhaps you missed my questions,why did you decide to change the movie's prod. code to season 2?and by the way,you should let me do part 3 to avoid putting cartoon characters i don't know of until that,you should answer my question,why aren't they season 1 episodes if they're episodes 17,18 and 19?i just don't get it.if the tv movie are season 2 episodes,does that mean season 1 only have 16 episodes instead of 19?User:PnFforever(visting various multiple dimensions) 14:59, November 20, 2011 (UTC) it's a season 2 tv movie then what about season 1?does it only have 16 episodes?16:32, November 20, 2011 (UTC)User:PnFforever(visting various multiple dimensions) um it need 3 more episodes oh,it needs three more allright,it's the tv movie aka episode 17,18 and 19.think about it,instead of being the start of season 2,it would be a season 1 finale.I know you said that it's a season 2 episode,you don't have to repeat them but you're gonna have to trust me.User:PnFforever(visting various multiple dimensions) 16:39, November 20, 2011 (UTC) no cartoon heroes and fish hooks power hour episode one is episode 17 18 and 19 ??????.I thought you said '''three part '''is 17 (episode 1),18(episode 2) and 19(episode 3).besides i've already suggested ep 20-28.is power hour 2 20,21 and 22?i already suggest those three episodes don't you remember. oh yeah i loved them then what is the broadcast number of power hour 2,besides that you even do the production code wrong power hour 2 is an season 2 episode now BYE! is it a season 2 finale cause i already write down much production codes from 29-35 (crossover with ekdc part 2) on a paper.if it's not we should just make it seaon 2 ep 18,19 and 20.you have to agreee with me on this one.User:PnFforever(visting various multiple dimensions) 17:08, November 20, 2011 (UTC) but if you don't,then i'll guess i'll change the prod codes i plannedUser:PnFforever(visting various multiple dimensions) 17:09, November 20, 2011 (UTC) no power hour 2 is a first season 2 episode! now please stop interuping me! i won't be visiting the internet for a week to reserve quota so i can't go to the chat or suggest new episodes.User:PnFforever(visting various multiple dimensions) 14:08, November 21, 2011 (UTC) ''p/s-while i'm out of the internet,don't mess with my story or the crossover okay.User:PnFforever(visting various multiple dimensions) 14:11, November 21, 2011 (UTC) okay bro! you can make me my own cillian darcy movie hey man,look don't get mad but i won't coming to the chat today.User:PnFforever(visting various multiple dimensions) 15:06, November 23, 2011 (UTC) okay see you later? E-yupUser:PnFforever(visting various multiple dimensions) 16:05, November 23, 2011 (UTC) meet me at the chat later okay? allright but remember,i live in a different country so the times around your half might not be the same in the half my country took placeUser:PnFforever(visting various multiple dimensions) 16:33, November 23, 2011 (UTC) okay hey,i woke up at uh..let's just say between 11:30am and 12:00pm.sorry if i didn't come.hey don't worry,it's just a chat right.User:PnFforever(visting various multiple dimensions) 03:54, November 24, 2011 (UTC) okay okay.i will.User:PnFforever(visting various multiple dimensions) 10:32, November 26, 2011 (UTC) okay okay.just be patience.once I come up with the most wesomest and creative plot.i'll do it.i'll ensure you buddy it's gonna be awesome.User:PnFforever(visting various multiple dimensions) 16:11, November 26, 2011 (UTC) 1-okay but not today.i'm very busy this night.and by the way,it is now night in my country.so,meet me tommorow (my country's tommorow).User:PnFforever(visting various multiple dimensions) 12:06, November 27, 2011 (UTC) 2-oooh,you heard about the newcomer.you wanna say hello to him/her?User:PnFforever(visting various multiple dimensions) 12:09, November 27, 2011 (UTC) okay okay,i;ll come up with something.If i had any ideas for the plot,i'll do it.but i'll be happy enough to give you the clue of the superhero and the supervillain: Unamed superhero:a mixture of Superman (beign came from a different planet) and Batman (detective) Unamed supervillain:A mixture of Brainiac,Iron Monger and Doc Ock.User:PnFforever(visting various multiple dimensions)) 18:00, November 28, 2011 (UTC) PnF meet me at the chat bro you said you've got an idea.is it involve time travel.message me the idea.i wanna hear it.User:PnFforever(visting various multiple dimensions) 03:38, November 29, 2011 (UTC) and by the way,just because i don't come to the chat doesn't mean i want to avoid you or something.i just need some space.and besides i want to be like everyone else.going tto the chat whenver i wanted to.so,i hope you really understand.User:PnFforever(visting various multiple dimensions) 03:45, November 29, 2011 (UTC) i seeUser:PnFforever(visting various multiple dimensions) 10:58, November 29, 2011 (UTC) listen i am read cartoon heroes dimensional crisis yesUser:PnFforever(visting various multiple dimensions)) 11:30, November 29, 2011 (UTC) it need some quotes that's all you can leave that one to me.maybe i'll add something after i manged to reach my episode that linked with them.User:PnFforever(visting various multiple dimensions) 11:51, November 29, 2011 (UTC) meet me at the chat in 5 minutes not right now,how about you message me the main villain name t my talk page.i need to get some sleep after i'm done with something.User:PnFforever(visting various multiple dimensions) 17:46, November 30, 2011 (UTC) i don't understand what yer writin'User:PnFforever(visting various multiple dimensions) 09:52, December 1, 2011 (UTC) hey cillian.my friend.listen.if you had any ideas on that movie,leave me a message.oh and say hi to that new member cookie.User:PnFforever(visting various multiple dimensions) 14:32, December 1, 2011 (UTC) you know uh,you don't even have to remind me to go to the chat.no offence.don't be mad.and like I said,I want to go to the chat whenever I want.in a meantime I'll give you these episode suggestions: *30 (207b)-VILLAINS hires the most evil villain to destroy cillian and his friends *31 (208a and b)-The CH cast discover a device known as the RipZipper.Not only that,a villain named Dark Monster escaped from his seal and joined Villians (this episode is before the crossover) sure i like them look,the episode's good and all but didn't this emily kinney also appears in the crossover?and by the way,you're the second person that joined the wiki and made your first edit on my talk page.remember,it's a wiki related to my series and only i have it's knowledge.User:PnFforever(visting various multiple dimensions)) 02:12, December 8, 2011 (UTC) hmm,great idea.and by the way,it's 34User:PnFforever(visting various multiple dimensions)) 12:03, December 8, 2011 (UTC) yep and i will tell you the subplot on the chat just leave the message.you should really try to leave a signature.User:PnFforever(visting various multiple dimensions) 17:30, December 8, 2011 (UTC) hi cillian,sorry if i didn't come.me and my family went outside.and by the way,can you please leave me a message at this wiki and i want to know what the idea is.so what's the subplot idea,i'm all ears.User:PnFforever(visting various multiple dimensions)) 09:26, December 9, 2011 (UTC) dude,they're brothersUser:PnFforever(visting various multiple dimensions) 16:30, December 9, 2011 (UTC) that's right they are so shy about their first date you'll problaby think of me as a jerk but uh..no gay scene.i got a better versionUser:PnFforever(visting various multiple dimensions) 17:17, December 9, 2011 (UTC) glad you like the poster but uh,you won't mind if i put the poster '''inside the infobox whenever we draw a poster we don't need clocks (back to the future reference).anyway i need some info,there's gonna be vandalizers at the mlp wiki and i need info on how to stop the ipchanger.User:PnFforever(visting various multiple dimensions)) 08:24, December 12, 2011 (UTC) maybe i delete the poster then glad you liked it but i'm busy today soi uh tell me whatever you had in mind on my talk page.User:PnFforever(visting various multiple dimensions)) 17:12, December 12, 2011 (UTC) i'm having a little problem with the chat.you're gonna have to explain the details on my talk pageUser:PnFforever(visting various multiple dimensions) 18:05, December 12, 2011 (UTC) okay then,tell me the idea,I really want to hear them.just because i can't come to the pnf fanon chat doesn't mean I don't want to listen to them.just relax,i'm still a good friend.User:PnFforever(visting various multiple dimensions) 18:51, December 12, 2011 (UTC) hello cillian,sorry about the fuss,the chat has been disconnected from me,so what's this idea about a movie?User:PnFforever(visting various multiple dimensions) 15:46, December 15, 2011 (UTC) can you just make a poster of emily kinney the movie across time and space? i'll need to work on a perfect theme,a poster that you would admire.a pester so spectacular that you like it.besides,i'm still busy working on another poster.User:PnFforever(visting various multiple dimensions) 17:03, December 15, 2011 (UTC) RE: Chat ...Okay, I guess. Roads ([[User talk:Roads|Come on, Sheen, it's not rocket science! Come to think of it, I guess it is rocket science!]]) 17:43, December 16, 2011 (UTC) just how long are you gonna fuss about that spin-off title.from what i've heard from Someguy,you're the biggest heartbreaker.just think,What Would Phineas Do?User:PnFforever(visiting various multiple dimensions) 16:00, December 19, 2011 (UTC) okay,i forgive you and stuff.don't worry,i don't hate you,last night i was only trying to help you.more importantly,the truth is,i came up with the idea of the title before i came to you for advice.besides,i've already created the title card and the upcoming movie adaptation.it's not just a mere spin-off,it's a sequel series.and again don't worry i forgive you.but i'll do something about that spin-off title you mention,maybe i can do something about it.don't worry,i'm full of creativity.and for the third time,I forgive you and i'm sorry if i won't change the title.please don't hate me.besides,it's just a spin-off title,nothing less.the important is the concept of the series.User:PnFforever(visiting various multiple dimensions) 03:46, December 20, 2011 (UTC) if you allow me to keep the spin-off title,i'll do the emily kinney movie plotUser:PnFforever(visiting various multiple dimensions) 08:33, December 20, 2011 (UTC) and again,i don't hate you.not even close,cause i'm a friend,and i'm not like you.so i still forgive you,no matter what you do,i'll forgive you. User:PnFforever(visiting various multiple dimensions) 08:37, December 20, 2011 (UTC) look,CLTwins,as much as i appreciate the work but,why would you create a fanin wiki of a fanon series?User:PnFforever(visiting various multiple dimensions) 05:58, February 8, 2012 (UTC) fine,another crossover,as long as it's not with my series.this would be my last work with you.after that,i quit you're job.i had enough of you beign bossyUser:PnFforever(visiting various multiple dimensions) 09:51, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey CLTwins It's me Toonking1985 I'm here to ask you to help me and SpyroandLPSfan with some transcripts on Idea Wikia